PJOHOO Dance Academy AU!
by The Name You Will Never Know
Summary: What would happen if our favourite PJO/HOO characters an AU as dancers. Piper Jason Hazel Frank Thalia Reyna Percy Leo Calypso and Annabeth are dancers at their local academy. Nico is hazels older brother and is secretly a dancer what happens and how they manage to get nico on stage and win a big national competition.
1. Explaining The Story and My Plan

_**Hey so this is my new PJO/HOO fanfic i haven't posted in a while and may not be updating regularly but when i do it will be worth it im a bit of a perfectionist so this means that if I don't like the chapter I have written I will keep working on it until I think it is good enough. But I do have Dyspraxia so if i don't make grammar spelling and punctuation mistakes please let me know and will go back over them I am coming up to end of the year exams so that means I have 4 weeks off and in this time I will try and update as much as I can. Hope you like this story and this chapter is just explaining the story and what I hope to do.**_

**Summary:** What would happen if our favourite PJO/HOO characters an AU as dancers. Piper Jason Hazel Frank Thalia Reyna Percy Leo Calypso and Annabeth are dancers at their local academy. Nico is hazels older brother and is secretly a dancer what happens and how they manage to get nico on stage and win a big national competition. They all attend the same dance academy and are full time students there. they have all been friends since they were kids. Nico is Hazel's older brother and attends the local high school each night after school he waits outside the academy and waits for hazel to walk her home. he is friends with them all but none of the know that he is a talented dancer so he isn't part of their team but after REyna has an accident and can no longer dance. Nico practices at the academy at night when no one can see him. one night jason accidentally leaves something behind and goes back to get it and sees nico dancing and jason and hazle confront him and make him join the team so they all work together and make a new routine and yay end of story. also at some point or another they must all do a duet and thalia and nico end up together because they are the only ones left and end up falling in love.

Jason Hazel and Reyna (classical)

Percy Leo and Thalia (street/ hip hop)

Calypso Frank Piper and Annabeth (contemporary)

All on the same team and are very good friends.

**Pairings:**

percabeth

Frazle

Jasper/ Jiper

Caleo

Thalico

**Characters and their ages and jobs:**

Nico- 16 attended half blood high

Hazel- 15 attend jupiter dance Academy

Frank- 16 attend jupiter dance Academy

piper-16 attend jupiter dance Academy

jason -16 attend jupiter dance Academy

thalia -17 attend jupiter dance Academy

leo -16 attend jupiter dance Academy

calypso-17 attend jupiter dance Academy

percy -16 attend jupiter dance Academy

annabeth- 16 attend jupiter dance Academy

reyna- 16 attend jupiter dance Academy

chiron-? teacher at jupiter dance Academy

mr D-? teacher at jupiter dance Academy

Mrs sally Jackson-? teacher at jupiter dance Academy


	2. Prologue

_**Hey guys sorry this took so long but I have a really good excuse my little sister has just had surgery so I have been in charge of the house and my baby brother while mum has been in hospital with my sister and dad has been at work but also our house is being fixed at the moment I have had to make sure that that was going well. But my sister ad taken a turn for the worse the other night anfd was rushed to hospitle she is home now but in a wheel chair so hopefully she will be better and all healed soon but dont worry I am slowly but surely working on the next chapter so here is the prologue but let me know what you think.**_

**prologue**

**3rd person P.O.V**

15 young kids stood in middle of a large brightly lit room with a large mirror wall off to one side. Today they would be auditioning for a place at the Jupiter Dance Academy in New Rome. At the front of the room stood two men one short with a large belly and a loud hawaiian shirt, next to him stood a tall man with curly brown hair and a well kept brown beard in a t-shirt saying this dance teacher is fueled by and then a picture of pizza and a pair of black dance pants. the two men stood in front of the mirrors the man in the hawaiian shirt stepped forward.

"hello welcome to Jupiter Dance Academy yada yada yada I am the principle of this place and that is chiron" the man drawled before pointing behind him at the other taller man " he will be your head choreographer any issues go to him. chiron take care of these snot bags" he said before slouching out of the room and chiron stepped forward.

"Hello children, welcome to your audition ten of you will make it through and get a place at this school while the other," he stopped at this point and did a head count " while the other five I am sorry but will not be making it into the school this is because we only have 10 slots open." chiron turned and moved to the side of the room. "we will be auditioning you all in groups of 5 first up Reyna, Hazel, Gwen, Octavian and Juniper." he hit the play button and each took a turn at dancing before the music came to a close. "well done," he called and then he announced the next group Piper, Jason, Calypso, Rachel and Thalia, and the final group was percy annabeth leo frank and Jason. After the auditions were complete Chiron went into his office to think about who would be accepted while the rest of us were sent home. After their daily dance leassons Chiron called them all back into the studio for the new announce the new team.

"Children I am proud to announce and sorry to announce the new team and the darling children that will be part of this school" Chiron said standing at the front " Annabeth, piper, frank and calypso as contemporary dancers" the girls squealed and jumped up and down and hugged they had gotten to know each other in their classes "Percy, Leo and Thalia street/ hip hop"

"Nice" Percy and Leo called high giving and Annabeth hugged Thalia as they had always been really good friends and they all grinned at each other but Percy and Annabeth just glared at each other

"Alright continuing our final spots go to Jason hazel and Reyna as our newest classical dancers as for the rest of you I am sorry but you have not been accepted if you could please now leave your reagular lessons will be continued next week." Chiron said and motioned to the group of excited 9 and 10 year olds before him to move closer. "Before you are allows to go I will be informing you of the basic rules:

no white sole shoes on the floors.

Miss three lessons without reason or calling you will be suspended until further notice

And finally all team decisions must go past me first before being put into play. That will be all you are free to go also if we do not think you are not meeting our standards you have one week to get yourself sorted or your spot will be given to another dancer that we think will be able to meet our standards."

With this said Chiron turned and left the room the kids started to celebrate and cheer hugs were shared and this was the beginning of a wonderful group of friendships and passion.

_**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know in the reviews what you thought and who's point of view you might want to see next time. Also if you could let me know:**_

_**Do you want to hear from each person that auditioned about there experince was like? The people that got in and the people that didn't. let me know in the reveiws because reviews and your ideads are what make me want to keep going so please do :).**_

_**PEACE MY FELLOW DEMIGODS AND DEMIGODDESSES!**_

_**thenameyouwillneverknow. 3**_


	3. I'm sorry but this is an AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys I'm really sorry this isn't an update I have been swamped with school work coming. I am trying to right but it just been chaos. I am really sorry I will get it up as soon as I can I'm sorry for not updating guys :( I will asap though


	4. Another authors note sorry

Hey guys so I have finished the new chapter its just its on my laptop that is no longer working. I have had that laptop for like 7 years and I am surprised it lasted that long but anyway my dad said since that is the only laptop I have ever had and I never broke it that he will buy me one in the next few days so I am hoping to update soon I'm sorry it has taken so long but I have been trying to write on my phone but it won't work sorry again but an update will be here soon.

the name you will never know.


	5. Chapter 1 (FINALLY)

**Hey guy sorry this took so long but I now have new laptop and only one week left of school then exams so I will have a lot more time to write so please I hope you like this chapter also all pairings will happen at some point just slowly you will get to understand better what I am doing in the next few chapters.**

Chapter one

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth walked into the studio and it was still early in the morning but she liked to get there early so that have some alone time and can warm up and start to organise herself for a full on day here at jupiter dance academy in New Rome. Annabeth walked in to the changing room and opened up her well organised blue locker that stood off to the side with bench in front of it to sit on. After yanking open the locker door she dumped her light grey backpack inside and grabbed her dance clothes that consist of black spandex leggings and a grey racerback singlet with soft black dance shoes. Annabeth walked out of the changing room and into the main studio where they spent most of their time. It was an older room it was the same room they had had their audition all those years ago. Annabeth walked over to the old black stereo and put in some music she started to tap her foot lightly to get the beat of the music after a few moment she started to move the music was bright happy with a beat she started to try out a few new moves that thalia and percy taught her. the music came to a close and annabeth took her final mark and then dropped to the ground breathing hard she heard clapping behind her turning her blonde curls fell over her face and shoulder as she peered through it she spotted percy standing off to the side leaning on the door frame. he stood there his hair a mess of of black and his sea green eyes sparkling as he watched her "graceful as always" he said walked over and offered her his hand. "care to dance?" he questioned holding her hand and pulling her closer to his body.

"But of course kind sir" She laughed and dragged Percy over to the stereo and changed the track and a thousand years by Christina wrapped his arm around annabeth's waist and pulled her close she leant back on his arm as they turned and thus beginning their routine. they moved as one and in perfect synchronization it was beautiful and fluid they had been dancing as a pair for 6 years now and they were so use to each other that it took almost no effort for them to move in sync with the music and each other.

Chiron's POV

Chiron stood by the window that overlooked the main dance studio where Percy and Annabeth were dancing by viewing his students work so well together he knew that the coming year would be a good one no matter what they faced.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you thin. until next time demigods be feutus (happy) the dragon**


	6. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I was going to put this up last night but I sort of run out of time but anyway here it is enjoy. :)**

Chapter Two

3rd person POV

8 of teenagers ranging from the ages of 15 to 17 the watched as their team and classmates danced together in perfect movement with each other. The music came to a close and the two teens stopped dancing and stood there together for a moment then the group standing in the door came in and started clapping and laughing. A girl with long cinnamon coloured hair pushed her way to the front and laughed "okay love bird rehearsal time" she said. Annabeth and Percy blushed and pulled away from each other.

"We aren't dating!" the pair yelled together at the chuckling group before turning to each other and yelling at each other.

"Stop it"

"No you stop it"

"Seaweed brain"

"Wise girl"

"Fish face"

"Owl head"

"Okay enough" a dark haired girl yelled stepping between them she was wearing a purple leotard over black tights and black pointe shoes hanging over her shoulder. "Let's just practice you two can make out later."

"Hey" they yelled defiantly but held up her hand "fine sorry Reyna" Percy and Annabeth muttered. The 7 others pushed past and moved to the front and started to warm up they drifted into little groups unknowingly. One group consisted of a young African American girl with golden brown hair pulled into a cinnamon style bun she was short for her age, a boy with short military style cut blond hair who was reasonably tall and finally was a girl with long black hair tied neatly back into a tight ballerina bun. They all wore the outfit of a classical dancer they are (in order of description) Hazel, Jason and Reyna. they drifted off to the side by the bar attached to the wall (bar that they use in dance studios for those who don't know) Jason is their best with injuries and he can always tell you the best way to improve with no injury, hazel is the underestimated one of the group as she is the smallest and youngest, and Reyna has a gift for doing her own thing. over the other side of the room stood a tall boy with dark hair and sea green eyes along with him stood another boy he was shorter and looked like a Latino Santa's elf and there was a girl in there group with the same starting blue eyes as Jason she had short choppy black hair. They were the street/hip-hop dancers of the group. They are known as Percy Leo and Thalia. Leo is the best at choreograph he is an insane genius when it comes to their routines, Percy has made skills he can pull of any choreograph no matter what the style he can always do it even if it takes him a while, and thalia can throw herself into any move and get the perfect height she can be thrown in the air and she will always get the best tricks in and have the most grace and best landings. finally in the centre of the room we come to three girls and a guy our contemporary dancers we have an average height girl with a California girl tan with the long blonde curls to much but has analysing grey eyes, then there is the girl with the cinnamon coloured hair she is slim and slightly on the short side she is the oldest of the group and her eyes hold a twinkle of mischief, also is the girl with the feathers in her hair her Cherokee heritage shows through as she has beautiful brown hair that she keeps braided with feathers and kaleidoscope eyes and final we have a tall strong looking Chinese American boy with military cut hair and a kind face. These people are the contemporary dancers Annabeth, Calypso, piper and frank. Annabeth can break down a routine with a single viewing and helps Leo with his amazing routines. Calypso has a talent for music and creates the most amazing tracks for their routines. Piper has vision for costuming and always has them looking their best whatever they are doing. Frank can do the most amazing moves he is strong graceful and artistic and is always willing to help the others master the techniques.

Calypsos POV

she walked to the front and turned to her team mates "hey guys ready for a new season" she said and the group cheered " so I will have a couple of tracks next week for you guys to listen to before we start making our new routines. But i was fiddling around the other day and I think I have found new pairs and the perfect tracks for us all for out duet competitions this year" Calypso walked over to her bag and pulled out a laptop and started tapping away "so the pairs I think we should go with are Frank and Hazel, Percy and Annabeth naturally" the two mentioned made a noise of protest but calypso just continued "Jason and piper, Thalia and Reyna if you girls don't mind I just think you too work" she explained " and then that leaves me and Leo is that cool with you guys?" Everyone nodded and headed of into their pairs "I will give you the tracks tomorrow" she said and Leo approached her.

"Morning sunshine" he said with his signature grin plastered across his face. Calypso rolled her eyes as Leo offered his hand to her to pull her up on to her feet. She giggled and took his hand and he leant down and selected a track on her computer dark side by Kelly Clarkson started through the speakers "can I have this dance" Leo asked bowing comically and holding his hand out to her to take.

"Of course" she laughed and took his hand with a neat curtsy. Leo pulled Calypso out into the middle of the room and gave her a spin and they began to dance while the rest of the people around the room made a circle and clapped and stomped the beat. The two danced side by side in perfect sync. They moved with strong fluid motions they moved and twisted around the room and when the music started to come to a close they came back together and everyone started cheering and Leo snuck calypso a kiss (I have decided that they can be in a relationship because I just love them.) she blushed and giggled. Then Chiron came into the room.

"Good morning children time for us to start formal lessons." He announced and everyone got into the lines ready to start the day.

**Hope you like that chapter. I kinda hated writing this chapter it took me a while to work it out so the next chapter should be up tonight hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys here is the new chapter hope you like it :) The dance that they are doing Cinderella with a modern twist is based on a routine that I did when I was around 10 so yea also throughout this story I will explain why I say certain things because they usually relate to something that happened to me when I did dancing I had to stop because I got injured.**_

Chapter Three

The ten teenagers stood in two lines one behind the other standing in the gaps of each other. Chiron stood before them "please sit children" he said to them they all sat on the ground watching him as he stood before them "welcome back to a new year here at juniper academy" Chiron said smiling at them all as they cheered. "This year our goal is to get to the national championship. This year your pairs that I have approved with Calypso will be your main focus. You will be focusing on building a relationship with them and a routine you will have one hour a day where you and your partner will get to know each other and work on your routine I expect no objections or complaints after watching you all since you were children I know that you will work well with your partner. Now shoes on we will begin practice now." Everyone jumped to their feet and run to the side to grab their shoes, (Annabeth soft black classic jazz shoes low heeled, Percy worn out green vans, piper soft skin tone classic jazz slippers no heel, Jason black male ballet shoes, calypso soft skin toned jazz slippers low heeled, Leo worn out red vans, frank soft black male jazz slippers, hazel classic pink ribbon soft ballet shoes, Thaila blue worn out vans, and Reyna blacked ribbons soft ballet shoes.) and then came back to their places in the middle of the room. (back row: Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, frank, calypso. front row: Leo, piper, Jason, hazel, Thalia.) They all sat and pulled on their shoes Reyna and hazel checked the ribbons on their shoes and Annabeth, piper, calypso and frank twisting their shoes and Annabeth and calypso checking the heels are secure (AN I didn't check mine once and it broke and almost broke my ankle).

"okay children thank you" Chiron said I would like you to get into your partners and we are going to start a new unit of ballroom dancing" they grumbled and Chiron laughed "yes yes I know we went over this before but back then you were young and were not learning to work with someone completely different from you. so pair up" he said clapping his hands and they all scrambled to their feet and got into all stood beside each other facing Chiron he could see the unease between some of the pairs and knew that they may have some issues to work out later down the track. "you all know the basics of ballroom and know that the key thing is moving with your partner but we today are doing something different from what you once did, you are each going to come up in your pairs and perform you dance from Cinderella which you all took part in when you were first year students but the twist is instead of doing the traditional dance that you learnt you will be doing it on your own but still in sync with each other you have one hour to rehearse and then be back here you may use any of the studios or empty class rooms now off you go" with that he turned and left the room. Leo and Calypso were the first to snap out of their confusion.

"we call this studio!" Leo yelled making everyone else snap out of it rooms were quickly claimed and they all rushed off to practice.

Leo POV

Leo was not really happy about the dance they had been made to do it was one of his least favorite performances but he trusted Chiron's wisdom and did as he was told.

"so sunshine ready to work this out" he asked holding out his hand to her. The scene they had to do was when Cinderella and prince charming met at the ball and dance for the first time they were doing the dance of the other dancers at the ball. They had recreated the story of Cinderella so it had been more modern and fun.

"Of course fire boy" she replied and waved off his hand and going the her laptop and finding the track for the dance. After a few moment she found it and they began to dance. They started by doing the dance together they lent into each other than Leo took her hand and spin her twice while she stood up on her toes after that they walked in a half circle around each other than turned back around and into each other then Leo stepped away after spinning calypso again and flipped backwards before sliding towards her and then jumped to his feet right in front of her pulling her into himself and swing her on to his side and she hooked her feet and legs up behind his leg and swung around him and landed standing behind him so that if on stage they would both be facing the wings and the turned in to face each other and the music stopped and they grinned at each other.

"You think that was separate and in sync enough for Chiron" Leo said after a moment as the flip and slide and swing were not part of the original routine and the whole dance originally was in each other's arms.

"I think so shall we do it again for practice" She asked taking a step back from Leo

"As long as I get to hold you anything" Leo said with an over dramatic bow grinning up at her calypso laughed and then went to start the music.

_**Hope you liked this my fellow demigods if you have any got suggestions let me know and I can work something around it.**_

_**the name you will never know.**_


	8. Chapter 4

_**Hey sorry been really busy with exams and stiff but i am done and thanks to everyone who reviewed Favorited and followed. next chapter we will have more frazel fluffyness and percabeth and definitely some dancing thalico.**_

chapter 4

hazel POV

The rest of the day past in a blur the girls walked into the changing room together laughing and joking. Hazel had her shoes thrown over her shoulder laughing she pulled her hair out of its ties and let the cinnamon curls tumble down her back as she want to get changed out of her dance gear with the rest of the girls. "hey calypso, you have to teach me that swing you and leo did this morning" Hazel called out from her locker where she was getting out her street clothes frilly beige skirt that was at flirty level and a panda hoodie she also but on a pair of knee length white socks and beige ballet flats with little bows on the top. (AN if you don't know the skirt level look up the skirt length scale in google images.)

"of course Haze" Calypso called from the other side of the lockers "trying to impress someone there sweetheart?" she teased and at the same time questioned as she came around the lockers and leant against the blue metal she stood there wearing a plain white tshirt and a pair of blue jeans over red converse.

"No!" Hazel said a little too quickly and her face went bright red as she looked at her shoes.

"oh really," Calypso said raising an eyebrow at hazel as the rest of the girls reyan, thalia and annabeth, all huddled around wanting to know more.

"let me guess," annabeth said grinning "Frank." all the girls looked at hazle whose face had gone even redder than before and the girls started squealing at that moment percy decided to walk in and see what the commotion was all about.

"so ladies what's going on in here," he said popping up behind them thalia and annabeth screamed at him to get out as as Thalia was only in a black crop top with green day print across it and underwear and annabeth in a lacey bra and white wash skinny jeans.

"OUT OUT OUT!" annabeth said her face going bright red the rest of the girls laughed as annabeth still only in jeans and a bra march a laughing percy out of the changing room and into the hall only to be faced by the other three boys standing by the squealed and scurried back into the changing rooms bright red in the face. "hazel go out there and deal with frank and the rest of those lunatic boys you to calypso get you boyfriend in line" she snapped as she stalked back to her locker and pulling on an orange tanktop her face very rest of the girls laughed and calypso went out into the corridor to deal with the boys and then hazel followed her out not moments later and a small smile on her face. When Hazel arrived in the corridor she saw Calypso bailing the boys up and them all looking a little scared after all Calypso was the oldest of them all and she could be downright scary when she wanted to be. The boys all had their heads down hazel went and stop by her side silently.

"now have i made myself clear on more of you sneak into the girls change room i will have you all in Mr. D's office and you all know you don't want that." with that calypso turned on her heels and walked off leaving some very dumb found boys standing there after a few moments Leo dashed after his girlfriend the rest of the boys parr frank headed back into the boys changing room across the corridor from the girls to get their stuff they needed to take home with them that night.

"umm hey hazel," frank said shyly and hazel blushed.

"hi frank, i was just going to met Nico want to walk with me," she asked shyly looking up at him.

"sure," he said they started walking towards the stairs to leave the academy after a few seconds they started talking and minuets later they were out the front of the academy and Nico was no where in sight Hazel looked around for her big brother but couldn't see him. "want me to stay and wait with you?" he asked

"sure, thanks frank," she smiled at him and sat on the top step that lead into the building "you are a really sweet guy frank" a couple of minutes the wind picked up and hazel shivered and wrapped her arms around herself everyone else had already left at this point so it was just her and frank. frank noticed her shiver and pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders "thanks" hazel said and pulled the jacket closer around her and she could faintly smell pine of the fabric and she remembered that there was a pine forest behind franks house and she smiled the jacket smelt of him. she noticed Frank rubbing the back of his neck.

"umm hazel I wanted to ask you some…." at that exact moment Nico decided to show up.

"sorry had detention ready to go haze?" he asked "hey frank" he said as hazel rose to her feet.

"tell me tomorrow" hazel said going to take off franks jacket.

"don't worry give it back to me tomorrow." he told her and then got to his feet and jogged over to his car and jumped in driving off. Nico had already got back in his car and motioned hazel over she jumped in smiling to herself and they drove off home.

_**dont forget to review and all that stuff below also PLEASE send in song requests so that i can work out some routines to them. thanks and good bye for now my fellow demigods.**_

_**The Name You Will Never Know.**_


End file.
